


Moonlight begins

by Wolfhound913



Series: Moonlight Saga [1]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhound913/pseuds/Wolfhound913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From strange beginnings to continuing adventure, follow Gealach Eadron through her life as an adventurer who is never a stranger but never quite belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have been working on for a while and have just now gotten the courage to share with others. For those who play Pathfinder, this is a character I created that is not completely by the rules, but I ran with the idea. I use roughly translated Gaelic to represent the Celestial language. Please be kind in your much appreciated critique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if anyone could help me with how to tag this it would be greatly appreciated

I am the only one of my kind here, or anywhere. My mother raised me as best she could after escaping her ordeal... and my odd looks... and behavior.

She was an Azata, a Bralani Azata to be specific. She wandered from plane to plane helping people and riding whatever storm came up. Her trip to the mortal plane, this one time, she came upon a Storm Giant harassing a small fishing village to the north east of Sandpoint. She was able to mediate the conflict by challenging the giant. She bet that he could not knock down the mead hall while she was inside it. He raged outside while she calmly changed form inside. Her wind form held the hall together. The giant was so angry that he threatened to destroy everything when she left. To counter this, she charmed the villagers into giving twelve sheep a year to the giant. Both parties agreed to this and the giant left for the caves near the beach.

When the giant departed the village celebrated their triumph. There was laughing and singing and dancing and drinking. My mother did it all. As the night wore on the villagers began to tire and my mother made ready to depart. Somewhat lightheaded, she left the hall and headed southwest toward Sandpoint. It was a cool evening and the moon was full and bright, so she decided to walk for a bit rather than fly in order to clear her head. She was looking at the stars, trying to see her path, when she was struck from behind.

Slowly she opened her eyes though the pain in her head made her want to squeeze them shut. She saw nothing... nothing but shadows. "Ah! You are awake," a deep menacing voice said from the shadows. "I have been waiting for you and the anticipation has been delightfully painful." She could not see clearly enough to make out the creature speaking to her. She did, however, hear the distant sound of metal sliding along stone. Her mind began to race and panic began to overtake her. She was being held by a Kyton. With that realization she started to fight against the chains binding her.Before she could change form, the scarred and pale face of the Kyton loomed in front of hers. Fear raked through her as she saw the face of her kin in agony. All she could do was look away.

Stabbing pain shot through her arms and legs where the chains touched her skin. The chains tightened and pulled her toward the Kyton. He was a large male, covered in thick scars and massive chains. He circled her slowly, running his rough hand down her cheek and pausing to caress her neck. "This will be fun," he whispered in her ear. He continued his appraisal of her, circling and moving his hand over her body. She tried again to fight the grip of the chains and to move away from the exploring hand. Finishing his circuit of her and facing her again. The panic and fear inside her reach it's peak as he smiled, "I never had an Azata before."

_How much time passed? Days? Weeks?_ Her life in shadows was torture and pain. She tried not to give him the pleasure of her screams, but often this would lead to him being more forceful... more lustful... more violent... more sadistic. When she did scream, he would laugh "Thank you, my sweet bright one." There were occasions he chose to watch his minions use her in every way he commanded.  _More time... How much?_ My mother noticed her belly being to swell. _Was it possible? Could this happen? Could this foul creature get me with child?_ More time passed and she noticed the minions were not allowed to touch her anymore. The torture and pain continued, but it was only the Kyton with her.

Weeks passed and she felt the child begin to move. Those first few flutters charged her spirit. She knew she had to escape. She knew she had to overcome the fear that held her. Even though the child was conceived from fear and violence, it was still apart of her and she had to protect it. More time passed. The child grew and the chains began to relax. The pain inflicted was lessened.  _Why? Overconfidence?_ He came into the cell one day and did not bind her in chains. The only things holding her were the manacles on the wall chains. He slowly walked up to her and caressed her cheek. "My beautiful, bright plaything... I have been meaning to thank you." He rested his hand on her belly, "Soon you will give me another sweet innocent to play with." He moved his hand along her belly and the child inside kicked hard.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY CHILD!" With that the room was filled with a sudden and extreme brightness. 

"AHHH!" The Kyton screamed froms the pain of the flash. The manacles holding her disintegrated and she changed to her wind form. A split second later the Kyton was slammed against the wall of the cell and groaned as he slid to the floor.

What use to be a simple action of form change was now extremely exhausting, however, now was not the time to rest. She peered out of her cell and down the hall both ways and saw no one. Quietly she crept down the darkened hall. Every so often she would start at the screams of another victim being tortured by a minion. She slid past a barred door, but was distracted by something shining through the bars. Her gear was in there. Summoning a little of what remained of her strength, she turned wind form again. She slipped though the bars, and pushed her gear out of the room piece by piece. Once again she changed, but something felt wrong this time. The child inside her gave a small shudder and she returned from wind form. _Maybe the change is weakening it,_ she thought. _I will try to avoid doing that if I can help it._

It seemed like hours went by before she arrived in the courtyard of the fortress. Huge stone doors were barring the exit. "Oh little one, please let this not hurt you," she whispered to her unborn child. The tiny life kicked out and she changed form one more time. Landing safely away from the fortres, she changed back. "Everything going well," she whispered the question as she rubbed her belly. A quick kick came back which she took as a positive response. Finding a planer portal proved easier than she expected. She was finally on her way to Elysium.


	2. Home Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safely back there is still more that needs be done

From shadow to light she emerged from the portal. The sky was blue; the air was clean; she was home. By the position of the sun she could tell the day was well spent. Exhausted and injured, she decided to rest rather than continue on for today. She conjured a small fire on the sands of the lake and set her mind to mundane tasks. "Well little one, we will camp and rest for today; then, on the morrow, we will look for someone," she said resting her hands on her belly. "I wonder what you will look like. I hope you look more Azata, for both our sakes. Some of my kind are merciless when it comes to hunting Kyton. Still, no matter what you look like, you are mine and I will love and protect you... Even from my own kind. I swear by all the gods on all the planes."

Sleep was not easy for her. Dreams of the Kyton and her torture plagued all night. As dawn broke, she started awake. "What was that," she muttered half to the shadows and half to herself. One hand on her sunblade and the other on her belly, she whispered, " Make ready for battle, little one." 

A twig snapped and she spun in that direction. "SHOW YOURSELF," she shouted to the darkness. "Stay your hand cousin," came the reply. Out of the shadows stepped a Ghaele; a guardian of good and light. Relief washed over my mother and she sheathed her blade. The Ghaele saw this and relaxed as well. She took in the full measure of my mother. "How came you to this place and in such a state? The cuts...bruises...your belly...what happened to you," concern and something harder filled the Ghaele's face and voice as she asked her questions. My mother saw and heard the change in the Ghaele's demeanor and replied, "I will tell you, but first I have to know something."

"Very well ask your question," the Ghaele responded.  
With a deep sigh my mother asked, "I left Elysium on Summer Solstice. Please, tell me, how long I have been gone?"  
"You say you left on Summer Solstice, but today is the first day of the Summer Solstice celebration," the Ghaele replied, skeptically.  
"A whole year," my mother asked.  
"If you were gone a year, then you are in time for the Bailiú Clan. The clan leaders have begun to gather at the Crystal Spyer."  
"The clans are gathering, but I was sent out at the time of the gathering," exclaimed my mother.  
"The last gathering was two years ago when the Lady Ashava was elected as Overlord of the time." the Ghaele was looking more concerned.  
"Two years," my mother muttered. She placed her hands on her belly and muttered again, "Two years... Two years in shadow...Two years in fear..."  
"Now, I must demand you tell me how you came here and explain your condition," the Ghaele said sternly, placing a hand on her blade.  
"Peace cousin," sighed my mother. "I will tell you... I am with child and -"  
"WHAT! How," the Ghaele interrupted with a stammer. So my mother related her tale to the Ghaele, knowing full well it would not be the last time she would have to tell it.

When the tale was over, the Ghaele gave a deep sigh. "You must tell the Empyreal Lords. The council will know what to do." "Do? What do you mean do," my mother asked "No Azata has ever conceived this way before. They must know. You must tell them," the Ghaele said evenly. My mother knew, in her current state, the Ghaele could force her to comply. So she nodded and began to pack up the meager camp. She rolled her armor into her pack, belted her sword around her waist, and made ready to leave. "Where is your bow Bralani?" The Ghaele was looking around the small campsite. "Gone," was my mother's only word on the matter.

The two set off for the Crystal Spyer, the seat of power in Elysium and home of the Empyreal Lords. "Who is the new Overlord of the council," my mother asked after a long silence. The Ghaele responded simply, "My Lord Cernunnos."

Evening was falling as they arrived at the Crystal Spyer; the sounds of laughter and merriment from the Solstice celebrations greeted them. "Wait here. I will get Ashava. She will want to see you first." The Ghaele walked into the main hall and my mother sat on the stairs to the upper levels. Hands on her belly, she reminisced, "My rooms are on the fourth level. There is a soft bed and chairs by a fire, however, I rarely used them. I always preferred the wild open spaces and adventuring. I guess i will have to change that... at least until you are old enough."

Some time later the Ghaele returned, lead by Empyreal Lady Ashava. "Mistress," my mother said as she awkwardly rose to her feet. "Oh my dear," Lady Ashava exclaimed embracing my mother. "we have been so worried about you. I received word that the giant and the village were bother appeased, but you never came back. I sent others to look for you. When they brought back your bow I feared we lost you forever." At this my mother's last bit of strength left her and she began to sob. "Come, my dear," Lady Ashava whispered to my mother. "I will take you to your rooms to rest and you can tell me your tale when-" "But, my lady, the council," the Ghaele interrupted. "The Council and my Lord Cernunnos can wait," Lady Ashava said with a glare to the Ghaele. the Ghaele took a step back at the harsh look and looked to her feet. "Yes, my lady," and the ghaele returned to the main hall as Lady Ashava placed an arm around my mothers waist, took her hand and guided her up the stairs.

The rooms were simple, but decorated with gifts and prizes from the brief centuries of my mothers service to the celestial lords. Lady Ashava guided my mother over to and gently sat them both on the bed. "My dear Rinceoir Gaoithe, what has happened to you," she asked touching my mothers face and kissing my mothers forehead. Tears flowed freely as my mother laid her head on Lady Ashava's shoulder as the tale was told for the second time. When it was finished, Lady Ashava knelt in front of my mother and placed her hands on my mother's belly and sighed, "I see a lonely life for you and the babe you carry. There will be trials for the both of you. I am sorry... I cannot see more. So much is uncertain about this child." She heaved another heavy sigh, "let me help you clean up before you rest. 

Lady Ashava stood up slowly infant of my mother so as not to startle her, however, in three long strides she was at the door. She opened it and in a commanding voice said, "Bring my bathing tub and fill it. Add healing essence to the water... Not HOT! Just warm." A quick reply of "yes, my lady" and the tub was carried in by three servants, the warm water was added filling it to just below the top. The healing essence filled the room with the scents of sage and roses and the sea, as Lady Ashava sent the servants from the room and helped my mother out of her dirty, bloodstained clothes. Seeing my mothers injuries and condition in the low firelight, Lady Ashava let out a small gasp freezing her in place while a single tear fell from her eye. My mother walked to the bathing tub and began to clim the small stairs. Lady Ashava shook her head and strode over to the tub. She gently picked my mother up and placed her in the warm healing waters, using her magic to slowly heat the water to a soothing, steaming, healing temperature. Lady Ashava spoke healing spells while bathing my mother. My mother sighed and leaned her head back into Lady Ashava's shoulder, feeling safe and allowing herself to relax.

After my mother was cleaned and relaxed, Lady Ashava called for her servants to bring her personal robe. Almost in an instant the servant was there with the robe. It appeared to me made of nothing but clouds and stars. A calming hum could be heard emanating from it. "Stand now, dear," Lady Ashava ordered and helped my mother stand. As Lady Ashava wrapped my mother in the robe, my mother felt instantly calmer and more relaxed. Lady Ashava scooped my mother up in her arms and slowly carried her over to the bed. "Sleep now," she said as she laid my mother on the bed. "We will address everything when you have rested." Muttering "thank you, Mistress," my mother sighed a purely contented sigh and fell deep asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have most of this written but my creative process has me actually writing it out. just how i think with pen and paper in script. if anyone out there is reading this then thank you so much and as always constructive criticism is welcome


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with the council

My mother awoke to the sun shining through the open window and the Lady Ashava sitting in a chair by her bed. "How do you feel," Lady Ashava asked as she moved closer. "Tired still but better," my mother replied. "Is it midday? How long was I asleep?" "It is just past midday and you have been asleep for three days," Lady Ashava smiled. "The healers have been in several times to check on your progress."  
Startled by this news my mother weakly exclaimed, " Three days?! Why did no one wake me?"  
"You needed the rest. Many of your wounds are almost healed, and the healers say the child is healthy as well." A look of sorrow crossed Lady Ashava's face when she spoke of the child. "My Lord Cernunnos wishes to see you in his presence and hear your tale. The Ghaele who brought you here has been talking and people are concerned." With the help of the Lady Ashava, my mother dressed in the best shift she had, but her trousers were a different case. Her best were too small and her next were too big. "My dear, the shift is perfectly presentable to be in the presence chamber given the circumstances," Lady Ashava said with a smile. Comforted by the Lady's words, my mother nodded stood straighter and left for the presence chamber.

"Come in Bralani," boomed a deep, commanding voice as they arrived at the doors to the presence chamber. The Lady Ashava led the way through the doors and my mother gracefully followed her. As they progressed down the hall, my mother kept her eyes down and her hands gently resting on her very pregnant belly. The whispered comments became a buzzing of talk when they arrived before the High Council table. The entire council of Empyreal Lords and Ladies was present. Lord Cernunnos held up his had for silence and the talk tapered off quickly. Lady Ashava was the first to speak. "My Lord, I stand with this Bralani for it was on my order she journied to that region of the mortal realm." Lord Cernunnos gave a heavy sigh and nodded his head, "Very well, my Lady. It is your right." Turning to my mother, his voice carrying to the farthest corner of the hall, "Rinceoir Gaoithe Bralani, your tale, I have been told, is an interesting yet disturbing one. I and the rest of the Council wish to hear it from you." So in front of all present my mother told her tale for the third time.

When she was finished the Council Chamber was deathly silent. Lord Cernunnos steepled his fingers together and closed his eyes. It seemed like an eternity before anyone moved. At last Lord Cernunnos spoke, "My Lady Ashava, since you stand with this Bralani it is to you I give the Command." It was not lost on anyone that the High Lord did not use my mother's name nor did no one mistake the venom in his tone when he said her race. "What would you have of me my Lord," the Lady Ashava responding with the same venom after seeing my mother flinch away from the High Council table. Lord Cernunnos narrowed his eyes at Lady Ashava, then spoke at my mother, " The child which grows inside her is a thing of evil. It cannot and must not be allowed to live.It would appear she is close to delivering this abomination into our world. When it is born, you will take it to the Shadow Realm and leave it there. I will not have its foulness touch anything on anyone in Elysium. Let the devils, demons, and fiends have!" The last part he spat out through gritted teeth.

"NO!" My mother was advancing on the High Lord and the wind in the hall was beginning to pick up. "I escaped one evil in order to protect my child. I swore I would protect it from anything! Even my own people if I have to! I will not let you touch my child!" Each word was said with each determined step. Only feet from the High Lord now, she felt a gentle but restraining hand on her shoulder. "My Lord, I cannot do as you command," Lady Ashava said as she guided my mother behind her. "I cannot condemn an innocent to that place. Perhaps simply bringing the child to the Mortal Realm..." Before she could finish the suggestion my mother weakly interrupted, "No. Mortals are ignorant fools and would nost likely torture it rather than raise it. No."She stood taller, stepped around Lady Ashava, looked Lord Cernunnos in the eyes, and with a determined voice said, "If you will not permit my child to be here, then we will leave. I will return to the Mortal Realm and raise my child alone." There were gasps from all over the hall at the proclamation. Sadness filled the High Lords face and his voice was only little more than a whisper, "If you do this, you will be cast out of Elysium. You will never be permitted to enter again." More gasps erupted as the whispered words carried to those nearby, but my mother matained eye contact with Lord Cernunnos. "This will kill you, Bralani. You will die. You will become mortal and die," he sighed and turned away. With is back turned, he said, "Is this what you truly want?" My mother gently placed a hand on his shoulder, but he flinched away. She sighed,but steeled herself and spoke with confidence in her voice, "There is a new and vibrant life growing inside me. It deserves a chance to see the light. So, yes. This is what I truly want." Lord Cernunnos visibly slumped, and the people who heard her began shouting at both her and the High Lord. Lady Ashava, seeing things beginning to unravel, shouted to address the council. "My Lords and Ladies, my Lord Cernunnos was just elected and in two years someone else may be in his seat. I ask permission to be allowed to watch over this Bralani when she becomes mortal." Lord Cernunnos stood taller as he spoke, "I speak for all and grant this request."

My mother left her home the next day. Lady Ashava gifted to her the celestial armor my mother always wore into battle. Normally she would have to turn in all weapons and armor to the armory, but an acception was made for this. However, Lord Cernunnos would not allow Lady Ashava to make a gift of the Sun Blade. With the few possessions she could carry packed, my mother departed Elysium, never to return.

_______________________________________________________

The trip through a portal is always a little disorienting, but this time it was dizzying. She stumbled out on the forresst floor and fell to her knees. "Well that was interesting," she said as she dusted her hands off on her leggings. "Lets see where we are." She pulled her map out and checked the position of the sun and mountains. With a mildly bitter laugh she cursed to hereself, " figures. Of all the places they could have sent me it had to be where it all began." She was only a few miles from the small village she had saved. She started to walk there, but thought better of it. "Mortals in general are less tolerant than my kind and humans are the worst of all. Perhaps we should seek Elven kind? Or maybe just settle in a secluded space." So she traveled for several days across the planes coming to rest at the ancient forrest by the sea called Charlwood. The trees were as tall as the Crystal Spyer with dark leaves hanging low all around. The water was as blue as the sky on the clearest day. The waves gently lapped at the shore as my mother stood on a small patch of grass and declared with a sigh "this will do." No sooner had she finished speaking that the pains began.


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonlight shines through

My mother clenched her teeth at the pain. "Not yet," she grunted out. "Please hold on a little longer." She walked on for what felt like an eternity, clutching her belly and holding on to any tree when the pains hit. She arrived in a small clearing with a large fallen tree hollowed out by something. It smelled of good clean earth and had soft moss covering the ground. With no midwife or healers around to help, my mother brought me into this world alone but determined to see me safe. "Look at you little one," she smiled down at me. "You look like moonlight. The light in the darkness. That shall be your name, Gealach Éadrom, Light of the Moon." I had my mothers swirling stormy eyes and soft glow, but where she glowed like the sun at dawn, i glowed like the full moon in winter. My silver hair was wild like all Bralani, but my skin was pale blue. "You are beautiful, my little moonlight. Do not let anyone say differently." 

It was not long before the process of mortality began to show. Hunger was the first sign. Being an Azata, she never had to eat. Food was for fun or politics, but never a necessity. However, after having me, she began to feel the pangs of hunger. SHe knew she had to feed me but did not realize how much it would take out of her. So she began foraging. At first she would just hold me and only gather from around our little tree cave, but that area was used up quickly. She made a type of sling to carry me out of her Celestial armor and constucted a bow and some arrows from the branches of our tree. We set out further into the forrest, foraging and hunting, but we always returned to our tree by nightfall. 

On one such trip, we came across and old woman by a stream. She was gathering water plants and humming an ancient tune. "Greetings," my mother called out. "I do not wish to disturbe you." The old woman turned slowly, "you did not disturb. I knew you were there." She turned back to her gathering with a smile. "How," my mother asked stepping closer to the woman. "Do you have the Sight? I heard it was rare among morta....I mean humans." "Child do not try to hid your forms from me. I can see both ways along the threads of time," the old woman chided. "Who... What are you?" It was hard for my mother to imagine this level of gifts in a mortal. The old woman was dressed in a hooded cloak that hid her face in shadow. She slid her hood back slowly to reveal soft golden hair and the angular face and ears of an elf. "I am not human... well not fully, at least. And you are not Elven though you look it. Since you are the guest in this corner of the wood, pray tell who or what are you? I have not felt magic like that which surrounds you is a very long time." The old woman appeared to breath in my mothers scent as she said the last.

My mother hesitated before replying, "I am Rinceoir Gaoithe... an..."  
"An Azata," the old woman prompted.  
"Yes."  
"Why do you forage," the old woman asked. "Oh, yes. i know of your activities. Not much escapes my notice in these woods of mine," the old woman replied to the confused look on my mothers face with a smirk.  
"What do you mean your woods?" As my mother spoke, she assessed the magic of the old woman as well. While looking like a frail only woman, the magic surrounding her appeared strong and solid like the earth. A scent of fresh water and moss clung to the air around her. He cloak seemed to be made of soft feathers, but on closer inspection was made of leaves woven together with mossy strands.  
"I am the guardian of these woods. All life here is my responsibility to protect. As you and your young one are unannounced visitors, I must determine your intent." The old woman's eyes began to glow green and the grasses at our feet began to grow. My mother placed me on the ground and the grasses folded around me in a soft blanket. "I have seen your magic over many decades of the mortal plane, Druid," my mother said as her own eyes glowed blue. A soft wind blew off the water and swirled around the the two women. "Good. I am glad to see you have not forgotten yourself, Brilani," the old woman said with a smile. "Now, let us discuss your daughter." The old woman moved to pick me up, but was suddenly thrown to the ground in a burst of strong wind. "Do not touch her," my mother whispered, menacingly. The skies grew darker with storm clouds and the wind began to howl more fiercely. "Peace, Brilani. I mean no harm." The old woman picked herself up and returned to her previous position. "I mean only to check the child's health. Like you she is not of this plane, but unlike you she does not belong anywhere. She is both light and dark. But will she be the Darkness in the Light or the Light in the Darkness?" As the old woman was speaking, my mother calmed down but became very week form the expended power. "You have worn yourself out, Brilani. Come with me. Ashava, the Lady of the Lost and Lonely, demands I care for you and your young one. Please follow me." Upon hearing Lady Ashava's name, my mother turned to the old woman and gave a small smile, "She has sent you to watch over us?"  
"Yes, you and the child. The Lady asked that i assist you with food and shelter and to keep you comfortable for your time left on this plane; also to teach your daughter the ways of this world. You are of the light, but she is also of the shadow. You will not be able to teach her how to control or harness the power the darkness will give her." My mother blanched at the mention of my shadowed heritage. "Will she be like him," she asked in a shaking whisper. The old woman gently placed a hand on my mothers cheek, "No, child. She will be what you raise her to be. The darkness is simply a form of magic she will be able to wield. She has both light and shadow magic inside her. She must learn to control both or be consumed by the one she does not know." My mother sighed at the touch and the words and allowed herself to relax. A single tear rolled down her cheek as a feeling of safety washed over her. She picked me up wrapped me back in the pouch and followed the old woman through the woods

Some time later we arrived in a small glen with a massive moss covered tree standing in the center. As we approached the tree, the old woman waved her hands moved her hands in a sweeping motion. The moss parted in the direction in which the hands moved to reveal a door into the hallow of the tree opening slowly. "Come in child. I am Jurina." My mother stepped through the door into a warmly lit sitting room. A small fireplace sat in an alcove with a knot in the tree acting as the chimney. Rounded windows were opposit the door to let in the slowly setting sun. The carpet was made of soft green fibers but on closer examination was shown to be made of a soft well cared for moss. Opposit the stove alcove was a circular stair case leading up the tree to floors above. "Please sit and let me fix you a curative," Jurina said motioning to the two delicately carved chairs with woven blankets over the backs.

As my mother took her seat near the fire Jurina draped one of the blankets over her shoulders and began to bustle about the room gathering ingredients form the various shelves and planters around the room. She placed them all on the the table next to the fire and began mixing them. While she worked my mother just sat cradling me as I slept. Keeping her voice low she asked Jurina, "Why do you call me child? I am millennia older than you." Jurina just smiled and replied matter-of-factly, "you are a child here. Much of what you know and can do, you learned as an immortal. Your time spent here was brief, and you always returned to your plane. The action of returning restores your immortality. Remaining here or on any other plane begins to affect that. Probably why you have a baby. If you continue to follow your instincts and use your abilities as you are accustomed to, you will fade much much more quickly." My mother stilled. A look of realization and then worry crossed her face as she looked down at me. "Do not fret, child," Jurina continued after seeing her expression. "I will show you all I can to help. Now, drink this." My mother took the potion and drank it slowly. It was warm and soothing, and she felt herself begin to relax more. An easy silence settled over the two as they watched me sleep. "She has the right idea,"Jurina said jesturing to me. "I think it is time for you to rest as well. We will begin lessons tomorrow" She lead my mother up the spiral stairs and past the second floor, which had an simple writing desk containing a very large tome and a simple bed with warm looking down cover, up to the third floor. This room contained a small cradle with carved into the shape of a crescent moon a soft bed with a headboard that looked like an own in flight, and a small table contains a single candle. She motioned to the room, "this will be your room. When she is older she can have the one above." My mother walked over to the bed and sat down. It was as soft as it looked. Jurina held her arms open to my mother expectantly. Another fleeting look of worry crossed her face, but Jurina smiled and gently said, "do not fear. She will be right next to you." My mother kissed me and handed me into the waiting arms. My mothers made herself ready for bed as Jurina tucked me into mine. She kissed me gently on the forehead as well, muttered "And you, Little Light, will call me Grandmother," and tucked me into my cradle. She turned back to my mother, "I will see you in the morning." She pulled the blanket up and tucked my mother in as well and blew out the candle. Before Jurina reached the stairs, sleep washed over my mother like a gentle wave. The sleep of the truely safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally something warm and fuzzy


	5. First Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to sandpoint is full of all kinds of lessons

"Little Light, where are you?" I watched as my mother was turning in a slow circle around our home looking into the branches calling to me. It was twelve summers ago that we arrived here, but my mother looked almost as old as Jurina, who did not look any older. I crept out onto a low leaf covered limb of our home tree, keeping my eyes on her progress around. As she rounded closer to me I quickly dropped down in front of her startling her. I giggled, "I'm right here." "Gealach Eadron," she exclaimed. "Do not startle me so!" She grabbed me and pulled me closer as aughed and tried to dance out of reach. I knew what the mischievous smile of hers meant. She won our little battle and started tickling me, laughing while i struggled with the giggles it brought out. When we were both breathless she wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on mine. "What other mischief have you been up to, Little Light," she said as she kissed my cheek. I turned around to face her, "no mischief. I promise. Looked what I learned today." I backed up and held out my arm. She just looked at me expectantly. I gave her a big toothy smile and whistled two notes. A small grey owl landed on my outstreatch arm. In one of its talons was the remains of the small mouse I fed it. "How sweet," she said looking between me and the bird. With a soft smile she asked, "is this the friend you were talking about?" Giant smile still on my face, I nodded my head. "Yes. I named her Menily. I found her stuck in a hunters snare and have been practicing my healing. I think she is no more than a year old. She imprinted pretty quickly. Is Grandmother around? I wanted to show her too, and ask about her age." My mothers expression flitted a minute but the smile returned only not as bright. "It's a pleasure to have you in the family Menily," She said to the owl. "But I afraid we cant do more than just introductions." She turned to me with a slightly more serious expression. "We will be leaving in a few hours. Jurina left at sun up and we will follow by mid day." Between her look and the news that we were leaving, I was beginning to get nervous. "Leave?! Where are we going," I could feel the panic starting to build inside me. "We have supplies form the last time Jurina went to the village," I recoiled as she reached for me.

The was a small fishing village some miles from our glen. Jurina and my mother went there often to get supplies that the Forrest couldn't provide or when winter made things a bit scarce. I started to go with Jurina this last time but had to turn around. We passed some field hands on the way and a gust of wind blew my hood off. The workers all stopped and gasped. I felt my belt moving and told Jurina I could not do it. In her sagely way all she said was "that is fine this time, but there will be a time that you have no choice. You must work through the fear and anxiety or it will cripple you."

I saw other people in the woods: hunters wandering around or the occasional fisherman walking to the pond. I worked hard on concealing myself so they were never aware of me. Occasionally someone would see me with out my hood but they usually just screamed and ran from me thinking I was a Drow. I did not realize that the forced time to confront my fears would be so soon after.

It all stemmed from our trip to the City of Sandpoint when I was little, only 6 summers. I remember I was so excited to go. All I knew was our little glen, our home tree, and mother and grandmother; I could not wait to get started. i bothered both adults with my questions. _How many people live there? How do they not get lost? How do they hear each other with all of them talking?_ They both just smiled and continued packing our belongs saying "you will see when you get there," in a flaming voice.

We woke up before the sun and departed at sunrise. The day was nice and at midday we stopped for a small meal. Grandmother gave me what i thought was a stick to walk. I was a little hurt, but she explained it was a bow. I fleet my eyes grow wide and looked at my mother. She just smiled at me and said "it is time you started to learn how to survive in the woods. We will be traveling many days and we will need to hunt for some of our food. I will teach you how." It was the best day ever. Lessons started right after the meal. We packed up camp and I took up my bow and the small quiver of arrows my mother gave me. My mother handed her pack to grandmother and turned to me,"Let us proceed, Little Light." She drew a beautifully carved bow from her pack and strung it. I mimicked her action, but it took me several tries to get it right. She nodded with approval and headed off the trail. At first I did not go with her waiting for instruction. Grandmother leaned down to me and whispered, "the first rule of hunting is not make no noise. You mother will not be talking to you with her voice. Follow and listen with your ears to the woods and your eyes to your mother." I nodded in understanding and quietly followed my mother. We came upon a small clearing about a hundred yards up from the trail. I spotted a deer drinking from a small stream, tapped my mother, and pointed. She shook her head no. When I did not under stand why she mimed that it was too heavy. We sat not moving in the clearing for what felt like hours but the sun had barely moved. Suddenly I heard a small shuffling sound and looked to my mother. She nodded an affirmative and inclined her head in the direction of the sound. Her body went still and she raised her bow. I followed the direction of her arrow with my eyes and saw a set of two eyes low to the ground and gleaming in the shadowed grasses. I raised my bow and looked back at her. She smiled and drew her bow. I drew mine and sighted again down the shaft of my arrow to one of the eyes. I heard the soft _shuck_ of her release and I released mine as well. _Thump. Thump_ Both hit. It was my first time and I got a hit. We crept over to our prey and I realized I did not kill mine outright. I hit it in the shoulder so it could not move. She took out a small knife and finished it. She then spoke to me and i jumped at the broken silence. "Not bad for your first time. We will continue to do this both morning and after midday. When we camp you will practice using your bow at a target I will set up for you. You will get better. The goal is to do it in one shot. It is the least painful for the animal. Remember you are taking a life to sustain your life. You must respect the animals we use for food." That last line was said with much emphasis.

We caught up to grandmother as the sun was close to setting. She had prepared a small campsite and was sitting near a fire pit which contained no fire. "Ah good! Your back in time," she exclaimed. "I think our Little Light should practice her magic when we make camp by lighting the fire." My mother took my bow and quiver from me and proclaimed, "that is an excellent idea." She walked off to clean the coneys; I walked over to the fire pit and crouched next to grandmother. "To make fire you must tap into the fire with in you. Feel the heat of your blood flowing through you, focus on it, and direct it to come to your hands," she said while moving her hand in a small circle. When she stopped a small ball of fire appeared, hovering over her palm. I followed her exact motions and did as she said, but only produced a puff of smoke. "It is a start," she smiled. It took several tries and slightly burned sleeves before i was able to start the fire. "Very good, Little Light. Now take your bow and arrows and go practice. The target is over there," my mother smiled and inclined her head toward a tree with a target hanging from it. "I will call you when you can come and relax before supper."

I practiced for a short while, only hitting the target three times out of the ten arrows I shot. "That is enough for tonight, Little Light." I did not hear my mother step up behind me, so soft were her steps. She picked me up easily and carried me back to the fire. Grandmother was stirring the small pot containing some vegetables and one of the coneys for my hunt. "I will show you how to care fore your bow," my mother said while she handed me a cloth and a small pot of oil. We cleaned our bows together and checked our arrows for any nicks in the fletchings until the stew started to bubble. "My turn at the pot I see," my mother laughed as grandmother approached. She got up, walked to the pot and continued to stir it. Grandmother sat by the fire, "put you weapons away and come sit with me," she said with a smile. I did as i was told and sat next to her by the fire. 

Grandmother started to tell me stories of her youth while our supper cooked. She would adventure far and wide with various companions for many many years: goblin rebellions, orc attacks, and drow incursions we a few. While she was talking i heard a small squeak. I started tracking the sound remembering grandmothers words, _listen to the woods with your ears_. I was so intense in my consentration that i did not notice Grandmother stopped talking and my mother stopped stirring the pot to watch me. I slowly crept from the fire, making no sound as i moved. The squeak became faster and louder as I got closer to one tree. I looked up into the branches and saw a flash of silver. Slowly I climbed the tree, careful not the disturbe any leaves. Both Mother and Grandmother came to the base of the tree at that time. I eased myself out onto the branch and was greeted by a loud screech and intense flapping. "Easy," I said in as good an imitation of Grandmother as i could do. "Let me see." I gently reached for the tiny bird. It jumped once, but then calmed and allowed me to hold it. One wing was slightly bent and there were scratches along its side. "Did you calm it," Mother asked in a whisper turning to Grandmother. "No," she whispered back. It appears your little hunter has found her companion." I climbed down slowly with the bird in one arm. "Mother, Grandmother, can you heal it?" I looked pleadingly from one to the other. My mother knelt down and spoke first, "no." My heart sank and i stared down at the tiny bird in my arms. She put her her hand on my shoulder and tucked one finger under my chin pulling my eyes to meet hers, "but you can." My smile was so wide my face hurt. My mother whispered the words in my ear and showed me the motions. "Now all you must do is focus your mind on you friend and send your love and heeling energy through your hands and into its wing." I gently placed the bird on the ground and focused my mind. I whispered the words and did the motions. My hands began to glow with a soft white light. "Now," my mother whispered. "Place your hands on its wing." I did as she said and immediately felt the force go into the wing. I saw the wing in my mind; saw the bones knit back together and the feathers grow in straight and full. 

I was in awe whe I looked at what I had done. The tiny bird jumped up and flew to my shoulder. "Come, Little Light. Let us bring your friend into the light so we can get a better look." My mother helped me up as i was a little shaken on my legs. "Healing magic takes a lot out of a person because they have to give their own energy to the one being healed," Grandmother said when I stumbled. We made our way back to the campfire, me leaning into my mother that whole time. The stew had finished and the fire was warm and welcoming. As I passed into the low light of the fire i heard Grandmother gasp. I spun quickly to see a stunned look upon her face. "What is the matter," my mother asked with concern. Grandmother pointed to the tiny bird and whispered in awe, "that is a baby giant night hawk. It will grow large enough for an adult to ride." The tiny bird peeped at me when I turned to look at it. "It likes me," i said with a smile as it nuzzled its head against my chin. "She," Grandmother corrected. "It is a she." "Oh," I said. "How do you know?" "I just do," she replied.

The tiny bird, I named her Toomy, rode my shoulder for the rest of the trip. We traveled for seven more days and each day i hunted with my mother and each night i lit the camp fire. Toomy flitted from branch to branch in the day and rested on my shoulder each night. Each day and night passed by without incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally all of Sandpoint was going to be 1 chapter but as i was typing and editing at the same time breaks/stopping points appeared.


	6. More Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonlight gets her first humonoid friend.

We finally left the Forrest and turned onto the Lost Coast Road around midday on the eight day. From that point it was a short journey to Sandpoint. We arrived at the northern gate of the city only a few hours after midday. I had never seen buildings of stone and the dark gray walls of the city seemed imposing and very scary. I had to crane my neck all the way back to see the top. I could just make out the shadowed shape of a person on the wall. "State your business," the shadow called down to us. "We have come to trade and hear news of the countryside," Grandmother responded. After a few minutes of me staring at the huge wooden gates, they opened with a loud groan. I felt so small passing under the arch of the gates. Toomey puffed up and huddled closer to my neck.

The shadow of the wall seemed to last forever. Before we emerged into the sun of the city, my mother stopped and knelt down next to me. "I love you, my little light, but people in this city may not understand you. You look very different from what they are used to, and they may fear you." I was confused for a moment. "Am I ugly," I asked. She drew me into a fierce hug and I buried my face in her hair. She smelled of sunshine and the wind before a storm. "You are beautiful," she whispered as she stroked my hair. "It's the others who will see you for something you are not. Some people fear what they do not understand." I drew back to look into her eyes. "Do I have to wait here," I asked feeling my eyes begin to well up with tears. She smiled and kissed my cheeks, "of course not, little light. You only need to put your hood up. Grandmother's enchantment will conceal your features." She reached behind me and pulled my hood up over my head. "There. Now all people will see is a half-elf child," she said as she kissed my forehead.

We walked from the shadow of the gatehouse out into the sunshine of a clear spring day in the city. the first thing to assault my senses was the smell. The sea was right here as well as the forrest, but the smell of so many people living in this space made my eyes water. "What's that smell," I asked crinkling my nose and covering my mouth. My mother and Grandmother just smiled and took my hands. "You will get used to it. All cities smell like thi," Grandmother said. We walked on and found the market. I immediately felt the press of the mass of people occupying this area. My head was spinning in every direction. My mother got my attention, "we have time, little light. You do not need to take it all at once." She and Grandmother smiled down at me.

We headed to the stall closest to a very large emense stone building. Grandmother noticed my eyes grow wide, "That is the Cathedral of the Gods of the great families here." My mother scoffed, "Gods do not require such structures, little light. They require deeds. Mortals require these to show their own power." Grandmother nodded and responded, "true, but we show the building respect anyway. It shows the family respect, and gives us easier time with the authorities."

We entered the shop, and I was again assaulted by even more smells. This time by ones I knew... sage...elfroot... mint... It smelled like home. "Ah lovely to see you again, Jurina," called a high soft voice from the back of the stall. A beautiful, young half-elf appeared before us. SHe was as tall as my mother with earthy brown hair and piercing green eyes. A small Ellen looking child around my have clutched at her skirt. "Istriel, is that you," Grandmotherasked with a note of surprise. "Yes, it is," the woman said with a smile. "My mother thought it was time for me to attend to clan business on my own." "Wonderful," exclaimed Grandmother. "It's so nice to see the young growing up and taking on the burden of responsibility for their elders. An who is this lovely young lady?" Grandmother gestured towar the young girl. "This is my daughter, Kyriel." Kneeling down, she pulled Kyriel into a side hug and gestured to Grandmother, "Kyriel, this is Jurina. She is the Elder of our clan." Kyriel's eyes opened to the size of pie plates. "Amma, I thought gramma was the Elder," she said in a whisper. Grandmother leaned down so she could look Kyriel in the eyes and whispered back, "She is my younger sister. Because I have no daughter of my own, I gave up the position in the clan and moved to the norther forrest." As she stood again she gave a warm smile to Kyriel. I giggled at her smile and drew the attention of Istriel. "Pardon my rudeness," she said as she stood. "I am Istriel Souvani, Jurina's niece." She held out her had to my mother and smiled. "Now I see the resemblance," my mother replied. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am..." As my mother touched the woman's hand, Istriel jumped back pulling her hand away in surprise. "But... you... you are a...," Istriel stuttered. "Calm yourself, Istriel," Grandmother said placing a hand on Istriel's shoulder. "You are correct. She is an Azata." Grandmother reassured Istriel as my mother looked on in concern. Istriel's breathing slowed and she looked quizzically at my mother. With a soft sigh my mother spoke, "I am Rinceoir Gaoithe, a Brilani Azata." "What does your name mean... I ... I do not speak Celestial," Istriel looked down in shame. "It is alright. Not many do. My name means Wind Dancer in the common tongue. You may call me that," my mother said with a smile that lit up the room. Istriel returned the smile and my mother took her hand again. "Why dont we let the children play while you tell us both your tale," Grandmother said as she took me by the hand. "For our time here, Kyriel this is Moonlight; Gealach Eadron, this is Kyriel." She walked me over to Kyriel and I smiled at her. She smiled back at me and took my hand. She lead me to the back of the stall as my mother began to tell her tale, not for the last time.

Kyriel and I were playing pick-up sticks when Toomey poked her head out from my hood. Kyriel squeezed with delight. I never knew a person could make that sound. "What is that," she asked with a huge smile. I smiled back, "this is Toomey. She's my friend."  
"Does she fly," Kyriel asked.  
  
"Only a little. Grandmother said she is still a baby and needs to exercise," I responded.  
  
"Can we take her out. I would love to see her fly?" Toomey hopped onto Kyriel's hand and peeped at me. "See. She wants to fly," Kyriel said with a smile.  
  
"I dont know. We need space and it's crowded outside," I said. I was more scared than of the other people than anything.  
  
"Not in the ally," Kyriel exclaimed.  
  
"What's an ally?" I had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"That's the space between stalls out back. Nobody goes there but the other sellers when they pack up," she smiled and jestured with her thumb toward the curtain at the back.  
  
"I have to as Mother and Grandmother if its alright for me to go." Part of me was hoping they would say no. What if my hood flew off my head. I did not want my new friend to be afraid of me.  
  
"Me too." Kyriel said. "I am not allowed out alone yet... well not here, anyways. Amma says its too dangerous.  


We went to the front of the stall where the adults were talking. Toomey peeped to announce our approach and they stopped talking. "What is it, Kyriel," Istriel asked. Kyriel pushed me forward forcing me to be the center of attention. I swallowed hard and opened and closed my mouth several times. "Go on, little light. What is it," my mother asked with a smile. I looked at the grown-ups and held out Toomey. "Toomey wants to exercise and Kyriel wants to see her fly and she says there is room in the ally can we go out back," I said so fast I was surprised they understood me. My mother's eyes grew wide in an expression I never saw before, but Grandmother just placed a hand on her shoulder. She muttered some words and i felt a warm energy flow through me. Glancing at Kyriel I guessed she felt it too. "There," Grandmother said with a gentile smile to my mother. "They should be cloaked enough to avoid danger. "So long as they do not seek it out," she added with a look to the two of us. Istriel looked at my mother, "Wind Dancer, its your call." With the expression in her eyes never changing, my mother nodded and said,"Very well, but be careful and stay close." I jumped up and hugged my mother, causing Toomey to peep again. Kyriel and I ran out the back of the stall to let Toomey fly. "She will be fine, dear," I heard Grandmother say as we left.

Kyriel and I played outside with Toomey until it was time to close the stall. A slight breeze caused my hood to slip off and started to panic trying to put it back on. Kyriel put her hands on mine and just smiled at me. "Wow," she whispered. "I knew you were different, but this is amazing. Why are you blue?" It was not stated with any judgement only simple curiosity. "I don't know. Mother said people might be afraid of me and Grandmotehr enchanted my hood to hide what I really look like," I said. She pulled the hood back up for me and smiled again. "Well, I think you are beautiful. And you don't have to hide from me," she said adjusting my hood more. I just smiled back. "Come on. We should get inside," she said taking my hand and leading me back into the stall.

Grandmother stayed with Kyriel and me while my mother and Istriel packed up the wears. The five of us headed to the inn for our final meal of the day and bed. Kyriel and I fell asleep in the same bed after talking about everything that happened through both our journies to Sandpoint. My cloak and hood were abandoned on the floor. I didn't need to hide from my friend.

  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  


"Fast friends. Thank you for trusting us with her," Istriel said to Wind Dancer. The two women stood in the door to the tiny room. A soft glow filled the room with what appeared to be moonlight. The two small girls slept peacefully. "I should thank you," Wind Dancer turned to Istriel as she whispered. "I have never seen her so happy."   
"No have I," Istriel replied of her own daughter.  
They gently shut the door and headed for the chairs in front of the fire. "Funny," Istriel began.  
"What is," Wind dancer looked at her quizzically.  
  
Istriel laughed again. "Kyriel is afraid of the dark. Of Course her first real friend glows like moonlight." Both women laughed and night passed peacefully for all.


	7. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything in the city is safe

I woke the next morning to someone touching my nose. When I opened my eyes, Kyriel giggled and pulled her hand back. I smiled and snuggled into the pillow. "I know you two are awake, so let us start the day. Both your mothers are already setting up the stall," Grandmother called as she was breaking her fast in the tiny sitting room nextdoor. We climbed out of bed and quickly dressed. we walked into the sitting room where our morning food was laid out. Brown bread with honey and apples was the usual fair back home, but today there was something new. "Cheese," exclaimed Kyriel. "What's that," I asked. I never had it before. "Try it," Grandmother said. "But go easy. It takes a while for a body to adjust to new foods," she smiled as she cautioned me. I watched Kyriel spread the cheese on her bread and put some red sauce on it. "What's that stuff," I asked pointing to the red sauce. "this is goodberry jam. It's really good for you," Kyriel said around a mouth full of bread. I followed her lead and was rewarded with the most wonderful flavors. Everything blended together perfectly. The cheese was salty and creamy; the jam had the right sweetness to contrast the cheese; and it all brought out the earthy flavor of the brown bread. "Grandmother do we have good berries near us... and cheese," I asked as I took another bite (I just found my new favorite food). "Unfortunately no, little light," she replied. "They only grow in the southern forrests and glens." I was heartbroken. She smiled at me and continued, "but we can take some back with us." I bounced with delight and continued my meal.

With breakfast over, we made our way to the stall. The streets were beginning to wake up and the market was already buzzing with the sounds of bartering. I had my cloak and hood back on at Grandmother's request."Not Everyone is as accepting as Istriel and Kyriel," she said. When we got there it was still quiet in front of the stall. "Grandmother, can we play out front for a bit," I asked hopefully. I really wanted to see the other merchants set up their wares. "No, but you can go out back again. We ran through the stall only stopping to be hugged and kissed by our mothers.

Toomey was zooming around our heads as we jumped from brick to brick in the road. I was startled from our game by a loud _CRACK_. Part of the wood from the stall splintered. Looking around, I saw some older boys in the ally three stalls down. "Hit it," laughed one of the boys. The biggest one aimed a sling and loosed it. _CRACK!_ Another splinter from the different stall fell to the ground. Toomey screeched. With horror, I realized he was aiming at Toomey. "No," I screamed and started running for the boys. _CRACK!_ Toomey gave a pained peep and fell to the ground. "No!" I fell to my knees beside Toomey. I started casting the heal spell my mother taught me when a sharp pain in my head knocked me down. I turned my head in time to see one of the boys holding a chain and swinging it at Toomey's motionless little body. _CRACK!_ The chain made contact and there was no life left for me to heal. Tears I didn't know I was holding back flowed freely.

I was reaching for Toomey when one of the boys yanked my hood off and jumped back. All the boys stopped and stared. "It's a freak," cried the boy with the sling. "Hit it," cried the boy closest to me. The one with the chain raised his arm and started toward me. I stood up and tried to move away but tripped and was again prone. I was so angry and scared, I wished the chain would choke the boy. As I thought this the chain began to move. The boy stopped in his tracks and just stared at it in his hand.The chain wrapped itself around his hand and began snaking its way up his arm. Small spikes appeared on it and scraped at his arm as it moved. The boy screamed in a panic and tried to pull the chain off, only to cut his other hand. The chain continued to move up the boy's arm, across his shoulders, and wrapped itself around his throat. The other boys screamed and ran as the boy began to choke.

Tears were streaming down my face as I watched the chain writhe around the boy like a metallic python. I wanted him to hurt. I wanted him to feel the pain and fear I imagined Toomey felt. I wanted to see it come alive in him. Strong hands grabbed my shoulders and yanked me around. I heard my name being screamed by a familiar voice. I saw a look of horror on my mother's face as she shook me and screamed at me again. I snapped out of my pain and slumped into her arms. The chain fell on to the stone with a clang. Grandmother grabbed the boy and started healing him.

The chain, however, did not stop moving. With the sound of metal scraping along stone, my mother started to shake. The chain slithered toward me like a pet snake finding its owner. She watched with that same look of horror as it slowly circled up my leg and came to rest around my waist. My mother panicked. "Get it off! Get it off," She pleaded and cried while trying to pull the chain from my body. The fear I saw in her eyes scared me. She was afraid of me. I pushed her away and ran up the ally, pulling my hood up as I fled and tears freely falling down my face. I heard my mother call my name and heard her footsteps behind me. I ran around a corner though and away from her. All I could think was, _"my mother is afraid of me. I must be a monster."_

I ran for a long time. I didn't know where I was. It was getting dark and it started to rain. I found a storm pipe big enough to fit me and crawled in. It was cold but I didn't care. _"I'm a monster. I'm a monster,"_ I kept repeating in my head. I sat down on the cold and damp surface, pulled my knees to my chest, wrapped my cloak around me, laid my head on my knees, and sobbed.

  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  


"Gealach Éadrom! Le do thoíl teacht ar ais! Gealach Éadrom," Wind Dancer cried as she scrambled after her daughter. Gealach Éadrom slipped between the stalls and out of sight. "No! Please no," She pleaded as she fell to her knees. "Lady Ashava watch out for my daughter. She is a lost and lonely traveler. Guard her until I can find her," she prayed through her sobs. The pendent around her neck glowed for a moment at the end of her prayer. A tiny orb of golden light hovered in front of her, then sped off in the direction of her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like a good place to stop otherwise this one would be very long and the next one very short. Also as i said in the beginning i base celestial roughly on Gaelic   
> "Le do thoíl teacht ar ais!" means please come back


	8. Apologies

It was getting colder. My whole body was shaking and I could see my breath in the air. I could have started a fire, but I didn't. I deserved to be cold. I was a monster; monsters don't deserve to be warm. "She's afraid of me," I whispered into the blackness of the pipe. I lifted my head a little to wipe my nose, and saw a bit of light at the end of the pipe. A tiny orb of light entered the pipe and came toward me. I just watched it as it cave over and hovered right in front of me. It gave a single pulse, growing brighter and then flashed out of existence. The opening began to get brighter like the sun was rising. I was just watching the slowly increasing light when my mother's face appeared at the opening. She knelt down and reached slowly toward me. "Little little, please come out," She said. Her voice was soft and soothing, but it made me flinch away from her anyway. In my mind I was a monster, and monsters don't deserve to be soothed. She ducked her head and crawled into the pipe with me. Again she quietly reached out for me, but i flinched away at the soft contact. "I sorry , little light," she said as she slowly pulled her hand away. I turned my head away from her and whispered, "I'm a monster." She grabbed me roughly and forced me to look at her. "No. You. Are. Not," she said forcefully. Her eyes flashed with the intensity of each word. "I was not prepared to deal with your power. It scared me." I turned my head away and she pulled it back. "YOU did not scare me," she emphasized. "It scared me," I started to sob again. "Come here, little light." She pulled me gently onto her lap and wrapped her arms around me. I rested my head against her shoulder, buried my face in her neck, and mumbled, "it scared me,too." She softly pulled my hood off and sighed, "there is my little light." I pulled back to look at her face. She smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. Bringing our foreheads together, she whispered, "dry your eyes, little light. we'll figure it out together. For now, get some sleep." She pulled back and kissed me on both cheeks. I buried my face in her neck again, resting my head on her shoulder, and closed my eyes. The cold was completely forgotten in the warm light of my mother. She gently rocked me and hummed an ancient tune. I sighed into her neck and closed my eyes, she whispered in my ear, "Is breá liom tú, Gealach Éadron." 

  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  


The sun was full up when I woke in the morning. i was covered in a soft blanket and wrapped in my mother's arms. I snuggled my back closer to her. She laughed quietly,"time to wake up, little light." I kept my eyes shut and snuggled even more, "where are we?" It was too warm to be the storm pipe. She hugged me closer as nuzzled my hair, "We are at the inn. I carried you back after you fell asleep." I always giggled when she did that, and this time was no different. The smile on my face faded as I recalled the events of the day before. "What am I," I whispered.  
"Oh, little light," she sighed. "I am not sure. I know you are my daughter; I know you have a good and caring heart." She let out of long sigh, "but I also know there is a darkness in you. This was the first time it showed itself. I hoped it would never, but now your real training will begin. I will work with you on all things light, and Grandmother will work with you to control the dark."  
  
"Am I evil?" It was all so confusing.  
  
"No, little light. You are what you choose to be. Darkness does not always mean evil and light does not always mean good. It's how you use both and your intention that will determine good or evil."  
My mother could feel the tension in my body. She sat up and leaned over me. Smiling down at me, she said, "for now we meet the day,"and she kissed my face all over. I giggled again and squirmed out of her reach. She just smiled at me.

We broke our fast and left for the market. I was nervous to see Kyriel. She must have seen everything. As we got closer to the stall, my hand started to sweat in my mother's grasp. "It will be all right, little light," she said, trying to reassure me. It helped a little.

We finally spotted the stall and I saw a Grandmother talking to a huge man in shining armor. He had his hand on the shoulder of the boy I attacked. "Here they are now," Grandmother said pointing our way. The man and boy turned to look at us. I tried to pull out of my mother's hand, but she held tight. She stopped, knelt, and turned me so I was looking her in the eyes. "It will be all right," she whispered. "No one will hurt you. I promise." Her intense look did the job of calming me.

We walked up to Grandmother and the man. "Good morning, Sir Roybal," my mother called in greeting. "You know him," I whispered for only her to hear. "My Lady Rinceoir Gaoíthe, it is a pleasure to see you again. This must be the young lady," he said as he bowed to us. He then pushed the boy forward. "This young man has something to say to you." The boy looked nervously at me and back at the knight. Sir Roybal gave him a nod. "I'm sorry I hit your bird and your friend. Terry said it would be fun and I weakly followed," the boy said hanging his head. "I know I can not replace your bird, but I swear I will never harm another living thing without cause again." With this statement, the boy took a pendant out of his shirt and held it in his fist. It glowed brightly for a moment before fading back to normal. "Very good, Arlin," Sir Roybal said placing both hands on his shoulder. "Head back to the house and see to your duties." Arlin spun on his heel and ran away. Sir Roybal sighed, "He has been trouble since his mother died." Grandmother put a hand on Sir Roybal's arm, "You are doing what you can." He gave a small smile then turned back to me.  
"Now, show me how you use the chain."  
  
I was horrified. He wanted me to do it again! "I can't," I said in a small voice.  
He smiled down at me, "of course you can."  
  
"I dont know how. It just happened." I could feel my eyes starting to well up with tears as I recalled the events of the day before. The chain began to move slowly around my waist. It slithered up my chest and rewrapped itself diagonally across my chest and over my shoulder.  
  
"she does not know she is doing it. The chain responds to her emotions," Sir Roybal said turning toward my mother. "Are you afraid right now," he asked me. I shook my head. "Tell me what you are feeling," he said reaching for me. I pressed myself into my mother's leg. She started to reach for me, but he held up his hand to stop her. The chain moved again. This time it appeared to lengthen. It wrapped around my waist and over both shoulders forming an X over my front and back. "My lady, you may touch her now," he said to my mother. She gently placed a hand on my shoulder and the chain moved back to its original place at my waist. "I understand it now," he continued with a touch of excitement. "Your hand is a comfort to her. The chain takes the position of a hug when she needs comfort."  
  
"But it is still on her," my mother said shakeily.  
  
"She is stressed and nervous. The chain is defending her. From your description of the attack, when she is angry the changing responds with spikes. It is not unlike a dog. As she gets older she will be able to control herself more and by proxy control the chain." My mother began to speak but Sir Roybal held his hand up again. "I know what you are about to ask," he said. "Yes the chain will come off. It will most likely relax and fall off when she feels safe again. I would wager your first night camping on the way back, it will fall off." With that Sir Roybal bowed to us and walked away.  
  
I looked up to see Kyriel peeking through the curtin. I was afraid she would be scared of me. Istriel opened the curtin and walked toward us smiling. "Everything well," she asked. My mother nodded her head and let go of my shoulder. Kyriel came running over to me and flung her arms around my neck. I was stunned for a minute but returned her hug. "I was so afraid for you," she whispered. _"she said FOR not OF,"_ was all I could think. "I am better now," I replied. "Want to play pick-up sticks in the back?" She stepped back, sniffeld, and smiled, "sounds good to me." 

  
______________________________________________________________________  


We stayed in Sandpoint six more days. Each day we went to the stall. My mother helped Istriel with he goods, she never lost her diplomatic prowess; Grandmother traded some curatives for various supplies we did not have in the forrest; and Kyriel and I played in either the back of the stall or the alley. We saw the other boys once, but then stayed clear of us. Each noght was exhausting. Before dinner, Kyriel and I would sit quietly with Istriel focusing on our inner selves. After dinner, Mother, Grandmother and occasionally Sir Roybal and Arlin would work on my control over My Chain.

Arlin decided he wanted to study at the temple and become a cleric. He could not train right away to be a paladen because he had no money or title like Sir Roybal. After his experience with my chain and me, he saw how wrong his actions were and wanted to make up for his behavior. The temple offered him room and meals, and also gave his mother some coin for food. He was learning from Sir Roybal and the other clerics and paladens how to control his fear and anger and not let it control him. In that way he and I were alike

Training was difficult. I had to be carried to bed every night because I was so tired form the exertion. Kyriel was becoming someone who could calm me. She had a way of smiling at me that instantly relaxed me. Mother was still the main source of my comfort, but my new friends, Kyriel and ,to my supprise, Arlin were helping. By the end of our stay, I could pull my chain off and throw it at a target. Then I could command it to wrap around or relax as need. Italways came back to my waist, but I was learning fast.

On the last night, Grandmother, Mother, Istriel, Kyriel, Sir Roybal, Arlin, and I had decadent feast. Well it was decadent for at the time. Looking back now, it makes me laugh how easily I was impressed. Meats in sauces and vegetables with spices i could not name were placed on the board. My mouth still waters form the memory. I ate so much that My Chain had to slither a bit longer. Afterword, Kyriel, Arlin and I played chase around the common room. We were getting a bit out of hand, so grandmother called us over for one of her tales. She and her companions were tasked with hunting down a black dragon in a dark goblin infested cave. Her voice was so soothing that I fell asleep before I could even hear how they fended off a pack of wolves on the trail to the cave.

  
________________________________________________________________________________  


"Look at the three of them. From enemies to friends so quickly. I wish all creatures would learn from children," Sir Roybal said with a sigh. Wind Dancer and Istriel just smiled down at the three sleeping forms in front of the fire. "Ladies, please excuse me . I need to get my charge back to the dormitory in the temple." Sir Roybal bowed to the women; smiled at Jurina; gently lifted Arlin from the floor; and left the inn. "I feel I am weary as well. Good night children," Jurina said with a smile as she made her way up to bed.

"Istriel," Wind Dancer ask staring into the fire. "Do you know what happens to an immortal who spends too long on the mortal plane?" She turned to Istriel with a look of determination on her face.  
"Yes I do," Istriel frowned.  
  
"Then promise me you will look after My Light when I am gone." Wind Dancer took Istriel's hands with an iron grip.  
  
"Don't be silly. You will be here until she is an adult. Surely," Istriel replied gripping back just as firmly.  
  
"I can feel myself fade every day. I will not survive here to see her maturity. Promise me you will raise my Little Light when I am gone. Promise me," a pleading note entered Wind Dancer's voice.  
  
"I promise." Istriel muttered softly over their joined hands and a glyph of soft blue light appeared and vanished. With more reassurances in her voice, Istriel repeated, "I promise."  



	9. Not Goodby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Departure from Sandpoint and leaving home again.

The last day was a rush of tears and hugs. Arlin Hugged Kyriel and meso fiercely. "I never had sisters... or a father," he said as he turned to Sir Roybal. I was a bit surprised to say the least. He thought of me as a sister, given I almost killed him... and he almost killed me... and he was part of the group that killed Toomy. I hugged him just as fiercely. Friend or brother was better than enemy. Sir Roybal picked me up as i let go of Arlin and I squealed. He was so tall and his arms were like tree branches, he easily spun me in the air and caught me again. "You will continue to practice," he said with a smile and a tap of my nose. I just nodded. I knew it was a command and not a request. He and Arlin departed for the temple while Mother and Istriel broke down the stall.

Grandmother knelt down and gathered Kyriel into a fierce embrace. She whispered words I did not understand, but recognized from our first day here. It was a protection spell. "Ashava keep you safe on your path, Butterfly." Grandmother kissed Kyriel on the forehead and released her. She walked over to Istriel and did the same. I stood next to Kyriel with a smirk on my face, "Butterfly?" She gave a short chuckle and quirked her eyebrow at me, "yep. Like it, Little Light?" We both broke down in a fit of giggles and started hugging. After a moment the laughter stopped and the hug got tighter. "I'll miss you I," I said through my unshed tears. I felt a wet cheek next to my neck. Kyriel was crying. "Ill miss you too," she said with a sniffle. As we parted ways I let the tears fall. "Do not worry, Little Light. You will see each other again," my mother said smiling at me. Her smile was a little different than her usual, but I took comfort in it anyway and smiled back.

We made camp at sunset and the previous routein from the journey in came back. As predicted, the chain loosened itself and slid down my waist. "Can I keep it," I asked my mother.  
"Why, Littel Light," she asked, looking a little bit worried  
"As a reminder of the darkness and my control over it," I replied simply.  
"It could help her practice her focus," Grandmother intoned.  
"Very well, but do not wear it while you sleep," Mother said with a smile. I took my chain all the way off and curled up against my mother. As the warmth and the light poured off of her, all I could think was _'how could so many people not see her magic.'_ A cool breeze always flowed around her making her hair dance slowly. I tucked my head under her chin and closed my eyes as she hummed the same ancient tune. 

  
__________________________________________________________ 

"Little Light?" There was concern on my mother's face and in her voice. "Sorry, mother. I was just remembering," I smiled at her. She smiled back at me and took my face in both her hands, "I promise, little light, we are not going to Sandpoint." She kissed me on the forehead, "now make ready to travel."  
"Where are we going," I asked.  
She continued to make ready, "Grandmother traveled ahead of us to tell of our coming and to give you and I time alone."  
"Why? Am I in trouble?" I was not afraid, but I did not like my mothers tone.  
"No, Little Light," my mother laughed. "We have much to discuss and Grandmother and I thought it best we journey without her." I put my hand on her shoulder and stopped her moving. "Mother, where are we going," I said as I turned her toward me, She sighed and stopped her packing. "We are going to see Istriel, Kyriel, and the other members of Jurina's clan. They have mor ego teach you and I have more to tell you. The journey is long... and dangerous. We must do this now." She seemed to get older as we spoke. "Do not worry so, Little Light. All will be well." She placed her hand on my chin. I smiled and relaxed into the touch.

We took the better part of the morning packing and preparing the cottage. After several hours, what had been my home for ten years looked bare and cold. I didn't notice Grandmother had already cleared away her personal belongings. With a quiver of sadness in my voice, I whispered to my mother, "We will not be coming back, will we?" She gave me another sad smile. "No, little light. We will not. We will talk more when we are on the way." No more words were said as we made ready to leave.

It was just midday as we made our way out of the glen. I stopped and looked back down at my home... the only home I knew. I was sad leaving, but I could not shake this feeling that this was not goodby. I felt like it was just a change. I felt I would be back again. "You look pensive, Little Light," my mother said bringing me back to the present. She turned to watch me as i looked back. "Just thinking... we will be back someday, right?" I said hopefully. She gave me that same sad smile," Maybe."


End file.
